


Grim Reapers Knife Play

by AlexanderColt



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderColt/pseuds/AlexanderColt
Summary: Here we are, trapped in the amber of the moment. There is no why.Kurt VonnegutIt was just suppose to be a normal dive, until Akihiko Kayaba created this death game. A game where the Grim Reaper could have his fun. Now trapped within this game, the Knights of Eden and Astral and his friends struggle to stay alive. Its only been a year but all keep fighting to get back to the real world.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Made original characters to interact in this setting. Klein along with Kirito and Asuna will be making cameos in certain parts. These characters will participate in the major events of both the manages, and the anime. Focusing on loss and finding new love in odd places and moments.

Here we are, trapped in the amber of the moment. There is no why.  
Kurt Vonnegut

“This ends the tutorial for the official Sword Art Online launch. I wish all players the best of luck.” A screech of old school technology came over the city as the massive red cloaked figure dissolved into nothing. His white gloves falling off the crimson smog that was now moving slowly towards the hexagon strewn ceiling of the virtual world. Light returned after the red man had his fun. Then silence. Astral jerked awake as the scream left his mouth, the fear of that day once again taking grip in the code that now was his body. 

Even though the darkness was just a setting in a system, to Astral it still felt like a ploy from the hooded figure. A strategy to make every player in SAO a lifeless shell. Even though the virtual darkness could be just as cruel as the darkness in the real world. Indifferent and never answering. Astral felt Soul stir from his sleep, and out of the corner of his eyes could see Souls concerned face looking at Astral. Soul put his hand on the center of Astrals back and then slid it to his shoulder. 

Astral swallowed hard and tried to catch his breath. His effort was of course in vain, and to no avail. Laying down he wrapped his arms around Soul and buried as much of himself into Souls chest as possible. Hoping that against all odds, the comfort of Souls embrace would smother his demons for the night. Astral felt a hand pet him gently.

“I know. I’m here.” Then black and restless sleep. 

The star like sun of Anicrad cracked through the wooden framed window of the inn. Lighting the room with a hollow warmth of deception. It was only when Soul finally removed his arms from around Astrals coded body did he stir. Astrals long platinum blonde hair falling to the side and on his bare chest, and then opening his silver eyes in upset resolution at not having more sleep. 

Soul stood having the drop down menu out was pressing on his body panel to equip his armor for the day. From floor five, the Knights of Eden had traveled to floor one in order to restock some basic supplies. They had stayed in a town over from the Town of New Beginnings in order to avoid some of the unpleasantness that had now plagued that town. Rumor had reached Drago, Hiro, Soul, and Astral that players who could not handle what happened on the day of launch now locked themselves away. Letting the Reaper take his reward of souls from the game that Akihiko Kayaba had created. 

Astral became filled with warm attraction at the sight of his knight gearing for battle. He clenched his stomach as the thought crossed his mind. Recently Astral couldn’t shake the feeling of begging Soul to stay in the Town of New Beginnings, so he would be safe. Almost as if to be able to find Soul, no matter what might happen in the game. Soul turned to Astral and smiled the smile that made Astral almost forget where he was. The smile that helped, so many times, melt away the nightmares of Anicrad.

“You know you could get ready. I don’t think Drago will be too happy if we be slow today. He wants us to travel out into floor fives Ice Hill mountains for leveling.”

“I thought those hunting grounds got picked clean from all the beta testers?”

“Rumor says, but we’ll see. Drago knows that there is a spot on the east side of the mountains that hasn’t been used very much for leveling. Good thing he has that info broker as a friend or we might be in trouble.” Astral removed the sheets to the other side of him in order to free himself from the bed. Moving his left hand down, the little circle menu came up. Scrolling down Astral picked on the inventory tab, and then to each one of his armor pieces to equip them. The sound of pixels materializing items filled the room once again. 

Astral caught the glance of the Anicrad sun which peaked out from the open space that showed the outside sky. The valleys and trees moving in the simulated wind. The sun almost looked like a lens flair with the lines bursting out like a solar flare from the suns edges. He let out a sigh as the whole picture, yet beautiful, was just another reminder of the virtual cruelty that was Sword Art Online. Giving Astral the lingering sense of lifeless doom. Finally tearing himself away from the window that faced the side of the bed, and turned to the door. 

Feeling a hard grip on his arm, Astral moved to meet his lovers gaze. Concern written on Souls face, he opened his mouth but decided it might be best to pass on the subject. A hard wrap came at the door.

“Soul, you guys ready to go? Drago is waiting down stairs looking over some last minute map data.” It was Hiro who was at the door. Eagerness prominent in his voice. Soul brushed past Astral and moved to the door to yank it open. 

“Yeah we’re ready. Let’s get down there before Drago has a fit.”

“It’s better for him to get his once a day fit in this morning rather than later”, Hiro said laughing at the thought. Down the hallway they went to the flight of stairs that lead to the common room of the inn. As they went down, Astral could see his brother pouring over some map data. Looking at the hunting grounds and using his chat. Drago usually sent what he’d like to call feelers out to different guilds to see if he could pry more information. There was a plate of bread and he was drinking from a glass that was half full.   
Hiro led them through the chairs and tables while talking randomly, lapsing in a chair when we finally hit the table. Soul simply glided into a chair, and Astral sat to the right of his brother. Drago seemed to have finally noticed that and punched his drop down menu away. Drago gave a hard sigh, and took a swig from his mug. 

“Guys, I got word from Klein about where we’re hunting today, and it isn’t good.” Drago was looking down as he said this in contemplation of whether or not it worth the risk to level up. Drago was the head of the Knights of Eden so decisions like this always plagued his conscience. 

“Well are you going to tell us what the news is or shall we guess,” Soul almost rhetorically asked Drago. Hiro had removed himself from the table to go over to the bar in order food and drink. Astral looked at his brother of whom it had seemed the question didn’t penetrate.

“Well?”

“The grounds are good for leveling, but there is a high level monster that pops up at random. Klein said it almost took out one of his group, and that the only way to tell is the lower level monsters cut off ways of leaving the battle.” There was a crash of plate on hard wood floor as Hiro dropped what he was carrying. The group turned to see the horror in his face. 

“That means teleportation crystals……”. Drago finished his sentence for him.

“Are useless when the high level shows up.”

Soul slammed his fist down in frustration and anger, making a resounding thud fill almost the nearly empty room. Two other players had turned in the group’s direction.   
“That means the algorithm of the game has it set to become a trap after a certain point in time. But there was nothing like that when they beta tested the game.”

“Yes there was nothing like that in the beta, but there have been rumors of this kind of thing happening more often. Remember the story that broke about a whole entire party being whipped from Anicrad. Those guys were just leveling when this happened to them, but unlike us they were level one players. Plus it seems that this higher level monster has two hit point bars.” Drago took another long hard gulp from his glass and put it down. 

“You can’t be serious?!”

“Klein was pretty adamant about that. He said they had to constantly switch assault just to make sure they were able to beat it,” Drago said, answering Soul’s look of disbelief.

“Why take the risk, Drago? None of us need to level that badly anyway. Let’s just forget about it,” Astral gently said, putting his hand on the shoulder of Drago. Shaking his head in utter refusal, Drago looked down at the cup in his hand.

“If the game continues to do things like this then we will need to get stronger. Besides I refuse to bow to Ancriad like the rest of those players in the Town of New Beginning’s. If we want to survive we have to take the risk. If we want to return home.” There was resolution as Drago spoke, and resolve in his eyes as he survived the Knights of Eden. Soul nodded in agreement at the statement, and Hiro gulped hard but nodded as well. 

Astral’s nightmare was seemingly becoming a reality. The creeping feeling of loss came to Astral, making his stomach turn over. Nothing good might come of the now suicide mission that was before them. In order for them to make it home. In order for them to have the chance to see the ones left in the real world. They had to beat Sword Art, the angel of deaths game. Astral looked at Soul with the ever so present expression of begging and Soul, seeing the concern, simply smiled. 

“Well what are we waiting for? Let’s go.”


	2. Chapter II

"Each of us must confront our own fears, must come face to face with them. How we handle our fears will determine where we go with the rest of our lives. To experience adventure or to be limited by the fear of it."  
\--Judy Blume

Michael could feel the skill building in his momentum to make the strike. The high pitched whining ringing in the air with his blade glowing ominous blue as it sought out the wolf’s side. His blue light blade made its mark on the virtual wolf’s side, making the red mark glow and a moment later the wolf dissolved into pixels seeking refuge in the sky. Michael watched a little as they went, once again reminding him of the joys of the virtual world. The memories shared with his family. Both Skylar and Clifton were away in college, so for Michael and Diana it seemed like the next best opportunity after doing raids in World of Warcraft. 

“Cliff lookout!” It was Skylar who had shouted and Michael turned to see his daughter move forward and take down a wolf in front of her. Diana it seemed has just gotten done with her fight and used her speed to burst to Clifton’s side to finish off the wolf he was facing that had got the better of the exchange. Michael saw the hit point bar go down to zero. Clifton smiled at the thought of getting bested, and shrugged before he himself disappeared into pixels. Skylar buried her lance in the ground, sinking her face in her hands.

“I hate it when he does that! He rushes forward and doesn’t stay in attack pattern. If this was W.O.W we could have healed his stu….”, but she was cut off. 

“You know he does that anyway, dear. Your brother doesn’t really have patience”, Diana giggled a little bit. “Once he logs back on, you can have your go with him like I know you want to do, and we can continue playing a little more.” Diana put her sword away, tucking it comfortably in her belt. Giving it a gentle touch of satisfaction at a job well done.

“Actually it is getting late for us, Diana, and I have got to work early tomorrow.” Michael put his short sword in his belt and pulled the drop down icons to select the main menu. The time showed it was about six-ish in the real world. They both hadn’t eaten yet and this full dive was giving Michael an appetite. 

But he couldn’t shake the feeling he had all day. Of an appending doom that just hadn’t shown itself yet. Like it was playing a game of hide and seek. Even at work, in his nice cozy little cubical, feeling that around the corner something was waiting to pounce. Waiting for the right moment to strike. Mind you the prospect of getting to see both Skylar and Clifton, even if it was just an avatar, and talking to them through a full dive system had kept that at bay. 

The Aincrad sun was beating with an orange glow as Diana and Skylar embraced one another and gave each other a kiss on the cheek. Diana waved her hand down towards the green grass leaving a trace of little circles with icons in its wake. She tapped the top icon with the gear showing her the main menu. A wave of panic spread over as she discovered that there was no log out option. Her mind racing at the possibilities that it could be a glitch of some kind. Michael from off to the right let out a sort of hard sigh that made her look up.

“Well that is odd of them not to include some way of logging off. Maybe they’re in the middle of fixing that.” Michael’s wave of doom started to hit him again, as the feeling of something not being right now filled the coded air. Worry crept into his mind at the thought of Clifton, but he shrugged it off.

“Dad come on there is no way they would let that kind of glitch go through on launch day,” Skylar said laughing at what she thought was a prank.

“No dear your Dad’s right. Look,” Diana pointed to her drop down which was closer to Skylar seeing as how she was just off to her right. Skylar's face turned from quizzical to as if she had swallowed something really sour, and pulled up her menu. It was showing the same. A blank space where the log out option should be. 

Then the sound of old cryptic church bells crept into the pix-elated ears of the three of them. Michael was taken off his feet at the almost eerie sound of those gongs. It froze him in his spot. Not wanting to move in hopes that maybe everything was going to be okay. Skylar and Diana inched over to him, panic written on every part of their face. Michael pulled himself together for he knew that for some reason, he would have to be the stronger one. 

Diana and Skylar started to glow and then a bright white light enveloped both of them. Skylar let out a sound of shock and Diana tried to reach for her as she too disappeared before Michaels eyes. Michael started to run not realizing the same light was engulfing him. He didn’t even finish off the cry of Diana’s name before the once field turned into the center square of the Town of New Beginning’s. The numerous columns spaced next to each other outlining the square with the fountain in its center, now being filled with bursts of light being replaced by players. One after another, appearing everywhere. Multiple players being teleported from all over the world of Aincrad. Diana and Skylar popped up a little off to the right. Michael headed in their direction, shoving and tripping over to them through the sea of avatars and put his arms around Diana. Skylar turned with panic to survey her father, grasping for what could be a plausible reason for what was happening.

“It’s going to be okay”, he whispered to the pair of them. Not even able to really convince himself. Michaels head ran through the scenario of reasons why a mass teleport would be used on all players. Then the sound of a high pitch whine came over the square. Michael’s arm got shook and saw Skylar pointing up to a single hexagon painted with the word warning. As he watched more materialized covering the sky over the square, all saying one word. Warning. 

Crimson ooze was pouring out from the ceiling. As it came down lightening greeted its friend, engulfing the ooze as it formed above them. Forming an enormous crimson cloaked floating hooded figure. It formed the figure that Michael knew would come to forever haunt him. Forever be the ending to what was, and the marker of what would come to pass. Forever would become the new personal symbol of death for every player in the game. Michael whispered again that it would be okay. Even though he knew that it was only a black empty lie. A false hope that all would share in the days to come.


	3. Chapter III

The Knights of Eden materialized in a snow covered valley between two mountains of the Ice Veins. Walking through a bright overflowing light doorway that opened every time a teleport crystal was used at the gates in the towns around SAO. Astral hated it every time they had to do it to travel to any floor. One uglier reminder of the cold cruel world that was Aincrad. The snow was coming down hard, with the wind blowing it sideways. Hiro, who was directly in front of Astral, glanced around with a timid look on his face. Silently Astral agreed with the unspoken comment. These mountains showed no welcome.

In front of Hiro was Drago, who was now once again pouring over the map data to get a direction of where to go. His white armor almost blended with the surroundings if it wasn’t for his short jet black hair and the navy blue under armor. A hard grip pulled Astral’s attention to behind him. As Astral turned, Soul pulled close enough to just be heard over the roar of the wind. Souls red cape whipping around as it was tugged by the blizzards wind.

“Listen, I have something important to ask you.”

“And you think now is the best time?” Astral had to yell just a little only to be able to make his response audible in the coded snow storm. He couldn’t help the tone of disbelief that followed suit in his voice, for what could be worse timing to ask something important. 

“Yeah but I don’t know any other good opportunity. At least when I ask you to marry me then it won’t be overheard by the others.” 

Shock took over Astral as he looked directly into Soul’s eyes. A smile as big as any was clear on his face, hope at an answer showing behind the mask. The wind stopped. The snow froze in place. Astral couldn’t breathe. 

“Yes.” Soul embraced him and put his hand gently on the cheek of Astral. Leaning in to give a warm kiss. Astral put his hand gently on the forearm of his love, closing his eyes to let the warmth seep through his body. After a couple of minutes, Soul pulled away putting his forehead to Astral’s catching his breathe.

“Now, that I have you. I am never going anywhere that you will not go. I will always be here for you. Forever until the end.” A very abrupt voice called through the haze that had settled despite the surroundings roaring at the top of their voice. Soul and Astral jerked away back into the virtual mountains and blizzard. 

“You two done?! We have to move if we going to get this done!” Drago had moved from his position as point and was making his way back to Hiro as he finished his statement. His face was riddled with annoyance. Drago’s mind seem to be at odds with one another for his mouth keep doing quick grimaces. Hiro wrapped his cape around himself to fight against the wind. Astral and Soul scooted closer, sliding down a small slope of snow. Drago wrapped his arms around Astral and Hiro once close so he wouldn’t have to compete with the roaring of the numeric wind and white rain. 

“Alright guys right now we’re directly west of the grounds. Astral I need you back, firing at those monsters. As many as you can with your crossbow watching our backs. I’ll be near Hiro concentrating my attacks, to give Hiro cover while we move around picking off what we can. Soul, you stay near Astral but give a clear line of fire until he has to join the fray. Once the high level shows up we concentrate on him. Going two at a time until we win.”

Soul bounced his head in agreement. He took a quick glance at Astral and gave the usual smile that once again melted away the cold reality of what they were about to undergo. The Knights of Eden all started their journey to the grounds, with Drago leading and Astral in the rear. Hiro looked nervously to Drago in front of him, and then to Soul behind him. Soul gave a thumbs up, but Astral didn’t feel the same. Everything in Astral was screaming to go back.


End file.
